leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VirusVirus/CCC4 - Agatha the Mist Poison
Agatha is custom champion for the custom champion contest or CCC number 4, you can read more here Each time Agatha cast a spell,will gain torment stacks (capped at 10 stacks), the follow spells will increased it mana cost by 10% and dealt 5% more damage for each torment stack. When Agatha gain 10 stacks, the next spell will consume it and gain an additional effect but will have the triple cooldown than the usual. |description2 = Agatha's blood poisons herself, leaving her with less health regen than most champion, but she gain health regen with the 5% damage deal with her poison (half against minions and monsters). }} | }} After 0.25 delay, Agatha fires a brightly ball of flaming poison, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits, and slowing it for 2 seconds |description2 = Also the ball will deal 50% of damage magic as damage over time |cooldown = 3 |leveling = |leveling2 = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 950 }} Agatha's basic attacks and Mysterious Mist will leave fog near they for enemies, each fog have 5 seconds of lifespan |leveling = |description2 = Agatha removes the fog near her, and dealing magic damage to enemies each fog nearly them, also gain torment stack for each 4 fogs remove in this way |description3 = Agatha's fog knockback enemies |leveling2 = |cooldown = 5 |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} Agatha summons a flower, after 1.5 seconds it explodes, dealing magic damage over 5 seconds in the area (300 radius) |description2 = Summons 2 flowers and increased the radius by 50. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 5 |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Torment Stacks now add 0.4 seconds of cooldown to abilities and increased the damage to 7%/8.5%/10% |description2 = Agatha tranfoms herself into a cloud, ignoring unit-colision and most projectiles, dealing magic damage to enemies near her for 3 seconds (400 radius) |description3 = The cloud duration is increased to 8 seconds. Agatha can end it prematurely using "Venon Explosion" |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 30/ 25/ 20 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = }} Agatha focus her mass, rooting herself for 1 second, exploting and dealing magic damage to enemies in the area (500 radius) |description2 = If agatha uses Venon Explosion, she will consume the current torment stack to deal additional damage, but cannot gain any stack for the next 5 seconds |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} }} or , proyectiles with area of effect can still damage and affect her *Agatha will use Venon Explosion after 8 seconds or when use key of the ability again *If Agatha dies while in cloud form or before ending venon explosion charge, both abilities end premulity and will no deal any damage *The cooldown with Torment Effect start after the first use, no after venon explosion end }} Category:Custom champions